Hermano mayor por siempre
by Aleutica Chikayra Hamato
Summary: Cuando un hermano pequeño está triste, siempre tendrá a su hermano mayor para confortarlo. ¿Quién ayuda a Donnatello cuando tiene algún problema?. TMNT 2012 (amor de hermanos).


KONISHIWA

Hola a todos soy Aleutica y esta es mi primera ONESHOT tengo que darle mil gracias a Noemi de Aldebaran, Invaso´rs Queen , etc y muchos otros por inspirarme, esto lo saqué de mi cabeza de TMNT 2012 la serie de nickelodeon espero que les guste y que esperamos.

CORRIENDO CINTA.

* * *

Hermano mayor por siempre

Estaba Leonardo entrenando en el dojo (que novedad ¿No?) perfeccionando una que otra kata, ya que siempre debe de estar preparado por si les hacen una emboscada ó surge otro problema. Después se fue a dar una merecida ducha, al terminar se dirigió a su habitación que siempre se encontraba impecable y se echó a dormir.

DEL OTRO LADO…

Donnatello estaba por trigésima cuarta vez buscando algún antídoto para el mutágeno, no importaba cuantas veces tratará o se rompiera la cabeza intentando buscar la condenada cura simplemente le era un gran reto, ya llevaba encerrado en su sagrado laboratorio más de cinco horas y honestamente ya estaba cansado.

Pero si algo no haría este genio sería tomarse un descanso, pues le había prometido a Abril que regresaría a su padre a la normalidad.

Su dulce princesa de la que estaba locamente enamorado desde la primera vez que la vió, esa chica que rescató cuando se cayó de un helicóptero el día en que ella y su padre fueron secuestrados por los kraangs.

-Vamos piensa… piensa es por ella-se decía.

Él ya agotado, apartó todo de su escritorio, se paró y tomó una imagen de el con Abril mientras se lamentaba al n poder ayudarla, su tristeza fue tan grande que no aguantó más.

Todas las horas que estuvo ahí fue tiempo perdido.

Ya triste hizo lo único que se le ocurrió se fue a un rincón y se puso a llorar. No quería que nadie lo viera y mejor apagó las luces de su lugar de trabajo.

El líder al haber entrado a su cuarto y dormido un poco le dio algo de sed, así que bajó y por casualidad pasó por el laboratorio de Donnie el cual ya estaba más que sucio y chamuscado por sus intentos o como el diría "pruebas".

Al ver la hora notó que ya era muy tarde y como siempre tenía que mandar a su hermano a dormir.

-Donnie ya es muy tarde.

Pero el genio no respondió, entonces volvió a llamar…

-Donnie me estas escuchando-se adentró y prendió las luces, empezó a escrutar con la mirada el lugar para hallar a su pequeño hermano.

Cuando lo localizó se acercó de manera lenta hacia él y al llegar a su lado se arrodilló a su altura para poder observarlo.

-Hermanito-le habló el mayor.

-Hmmnn sniff buuaa-no contestó sólo siguió llorando.

-¿Qué tienes Donnie?-le preguntó dulcemente.

-Na… nada.

Donnie se paró he intentó alejarse de su hermano, pero antes de irse Leo le puso su mano en su hombro y lo voltió.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?-le dijo de nuevo con el mismo tono.

-Hmmnn ...

-Donnie ...

-De verdad Leo sniff… no es nada-aseguró desviando la mirada.

Conocía al líder el más que nadie sabe cuándo alguien está mal y por esa razón sabe que si le ve a los ojos él sabría que de verdad estaba re mal.

Leonardo al darse cuenta de esto dio unos pasos y le dijo de frente…

-Donnatello Hamato no me mientas-habló firme.

-Enserio estoy bien nada me pasa.

-Donnatello.

-Que estoy bien Leo.

Este ya cansado de que le mienta le agarró de la barbilla para que pueda mirarlo a los ojos que ya no tenían ese brillo ahora sólo estaban apagados y mostraban un gran dolor.

-Donnie ...

-No es nada-se soltó he intentó hacer lo mismo que desde hace un rato, pero de nuevo fue detenido y se cruzó con esa mirada.

Hermano-... por favor dime que sucede.

-Es… es que trataba de buscar un antídoto… para devolver al señor O´neil a la normalidad, pero aún no lo encuentro y he estado días y… y…

-¿Y qué Donnie?.

-Y le prometí a Abril que ayudaría a su padre… y no puedo y eso me duele… y tal vez jamás la encuentre sniff… sniff hff-sus ojos se cristalizaron al extremo otra vez.

-Ohh tranquilo la encontrarás-intentó consolarlo.

El Y-sí, querra ella nunca me volvería a ver hff hff buuaaa ...-comienza a temblar.

-No es cierto Abril no haría eso-le respondió alzándole la barbilla de nuevo.

-Ella te quiere mucho no te preocupes-siguió diciendo.

-Es cierto sniff… pero quiero ayudarla, que su padre vuelva a la normalidad sniff… -no lo soportó y comenzó a sollozar a mares.

Leo al ver a Donnie su Donnatello de esa forma, no hizo más que en un arrebato de eterna ternura comenzó a abrazarlo y a susurrarle palabras de consuelo a su oído, mientras este se agarraba desesperado a su hermano mayor.

Se quedaron varios minutos así, hasta que Leonardo recordó que era muy tarde. Bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño niño que lloraba en sus brazos, estaba tan dolido que pensó que definitivamente no podía dejarlo dormir sólo.

-Buuuaa buuuaa-Lloraba el genio.

-Shh ya ya tranquilo… aquí estoy… aquí estoy.

Con cuidado se agachó rápidamente, lo agarró de las piernas y lo cargó como un bebé. Donnie en ese momento le valía un rábano su orgullo y lo único que logró hacer al estar siendo cargado era acercarse más al pecho de su hermano y seguir llorando.

Con su hermanito en brazos el de azul, lo acomodó bien y al estar subiendo las escaleras el de morado temblaba e hipaba aún mucho más.

Leo lo llevó hacia su habitación, lo depositó suavemente en la cama y fue a cerrar la puerta, el de morado al sentirse lejos de el de azul sólo pudo empezar a llamarlo desesperado…

-Leo ¡LEO!

Lloraba peor que antes, pues al no estar junto a su hermano mayor le causaba miedo porque desde niños él cada vez que le pasaba algo necesitaba a Leo para sentirse a salvo y siempre él muy gustoso, dejando un momento su lado de líder con la intención de reconfortarlo y revisar que esté bien.

Shh-shh ... en Lloris Lloris en calma.

Leo al escuchar que lo llamaba con tal dolor se voltió y se topó con la carita de su pequeño niño llena de lágrimas y sus hermosos ojitos cafés de color chocolate rojos de tanto llorar.

Así, que se metió junto con él a la cama y con sumo cuidado puso la sábana sobre ellos.

-Ven aquí… ven aquí-lo atrajo suavemente hacia su pecho.

Después de medio haberlo acomodado comenzó a envolverlo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y a acariciarlo para calmarlo un poco.

-Leo ... sniff buuuaa.

-Shh mmn mmn na na shh-tarareaba despacio y le acarició su cabeza.

-No llores aquí estoy-con mucho cuidado pasó sus manos detrás de la cabeza de su hermano y desató su bandana.

Al terminar de quitar aquel nudo le quitó la bandana que ya estaba bien mojada por tantas lágrimas y empezó a pasar sus dedos por sus ojos borrando el rastro de su llanto.

-No llores, se que te animara…-he inició una bella canción que les cantaba cuando eran más chicos y su padre no estaba en la guarida, porque tenía que ir a conseguir alimentos. Eso siempre los hacía sentir mejor.

_La luna en el cielo está, el sol tras las nubes se escondió_

_Duerme pequeño de mi corazón, pues alguien te cuida con todo su amor_

_Siempre que te asustes yo te protegeré,_

_Si te enfermas te cuidaré,_

_Si Lloris consola_

_Tranquilo que yo te cuido_

_Nunca temas niño de mi vida yo siempre a tu lado estoy_

_Y estaré por siempre y para siempre_

_Duerme junto a mí porque yo siempre velo por ti_

_Duerme, que tu hermano mayor cuida de ti_

Al terminar bajó la cabeza e inmediatamente le besó la frente, este sólo alzó los ojos hacia arriba para ver esa mirada azul que le daba tanto amor, siempre tan serena y pacífica.

-Hoam hmmn-bostezó y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo al pecho de su hermano mayor, que más que un hermano era como su padre, el que siempre los cuidaba, protegía y amaba con toda su alma.

-Shh shh duerme pequeño, yo seré tu hermano mayor por siempre y no dejaré que nada te pase.

Y así le dio un último beso al de morado que ya se había dormido con una sonrisa y al igual que él se durmió.

* * *

Espero que les gustara y porfa Noemi sigue con las historias de "Ser padre" y "Sin razones para vivir", igual tu Invaro´rs Queen sigue con "El secreto del sensei". Me despido besos y nos leemos.

SAYONARA


End file.
